


Fuck these hiccups(outta me)!

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Explicit Sexual Content, Hiccups, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Tropes, they're married, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: There was this 'new fanfic trope' going around tumblr: FORGET sex pollen. FORGET fake dating. From now on ONLY WRITE “we are forced to have sex because I have the hiccups.”So...Steve gets the hiccups and according to Steve they're "SEAL" hiccups, so they're very stubborn and it'll take more than the usual tricks to get rid of them.





	Fuck these hiccups(outta me)!

Naturally, it all began with Steve doing something Danny specifically told him not to do. 

They were out to lunch after a case wrapped up, it was particularly humid and they were all very thirsty. They grabbed a few sodas for the road as they rode over to Kamekona’s for their after-case lunch with everyone else. Steve began to drink his cold soda with enthusiasm to which Danny warned, “Slow down, you’ll get the hiccups.” 

Steve only rolled his eyes and kept slurping happily and quickly, until it was all gone. He smirked over at Danny to prove he was just being a worrywart for nothing….except that when he opened his mouth, he hiccuped. 

Danny ended up being the smug one and got to say four of his favorite words in a row. “I told you so.” 

It was amusing for the evening, but not once they got home and Danny just wanted to shower off the grime of the day and head to bed. 

“Danny what **_*hic*_** do you want me _***hic***_ to do? I can’t _ ***hic***_ stop!” Steve told him with a pout. 

“It would have been nice if you’d listen to me. But come on Steven, hiccups do not last this long!”

“Try telling _***hic***_ them that!” Steve exclaimed. 

Danny rubbed his temples and counted to ten. “Alright…let’s get rid of these fucking hiccups and head to bed I’m exhausted.” 

“You _***hic***_ think I haven’t _***hic***_ tried? I’ve held **_*hic*_** my breath countless time. Normal _***hic-hic***_ person _***hic***_ hold _and_ SEAL hold. These are SEAL _***hic***_ hiccups sadly.” 

“I…I cannot believe you said that with a straight face.” Danny deadpanned. 

“Point is _***hic***_ I need something _***hic***_ else to try.” 

“I’ll get you a glass of water.” 

“Do I **_*hic*_** have to **_*hic*_** drink it upside **_*hic*_** down?” 

“ _Anything_! Just so long as you get rid of those damn hiccups, or else you’re on the couch.” 

“ _What_? You _***hic***_ can’t couch * _ **hic***_ me cos of _***hic***_ hiccups! In sic- _ ***hic***_ kness or in health, D- _ ***hic***_ aniel!” 

Danny sighed, “And in health. Alright alright…just…it’s not cute anymore. So if it’s supposed to be a prank, I’d rather you try to get me to walk through a door with a pail of water over it.” 

“Th- _ ***hic***_ anks Danny…and _***hic***_ it’s no- _ ***hic***_ not a prank…I’m tired _***hic***_ too.” 

Danny went and got him a glass of water and Steve drank it all. They waited about ten seconds before he hiccuped again. Steve did a handstand and Danny got him a straw to see if drinking water upside down would do the trick. But it didn’t. 

Steve actually looked miserable and Danny went easier on him. He was looking up cures for hiccups when he saw something….interesting. 

Danny read over the article and made sure that he read it all before he looked over to Steve. His poor, exhausted SEAL was spread on the couch, probably making himself comfortable for the night thinking Danny was serious. Danny went to join him, making Steve move his legs so Danny could sit down. Steve rested his legs on Danny and smiled helplessly at him before hiccuping, which made him groan and throw his head back in despair. 

Danny chuckled at him before letting his hands reach for Steve’s cargo pants button and undid it and lowered the zipper.

“What _***hic***_ are you doing?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Danny pulled up his search and handed it to Steve to read while Danny lowered Steve’s pants enough for the blond to pull Steve’s cock out. Danny slowly began to stroke Steve. 

“ You uh… _***hic***_ you gonna _***hic-hic***_ fuck the hiccups _***hic***_ outta me?” Steve asked with a smirk. 

“Can’t hurt to try, right?” 

In response, Steve could only hiccup. 

Danny adjusted himself so he was comfortable giving Steve a blow job. While the blond tended to his dick, Steve removed his shirt and played with his sensitive nipples. Watching Danny work on his cock was so hot…but he couldn’t enjoy it properly because of the damn hiccups. He reached into his cargo pants and pulled out his travel pack lube he always carries. Tugging on Danny’s hair to get his attention, he gives the lube to his husband. Doing quick work to get naked and bent over for Danny, Steve still hiccuped and looked pleadingly at his husband. Hiccups only semi on his mind right now. No matter how long they’ve been together, even as they get older, he will always be Danny’s very needy bottom. 

Danny was about to start stripping himself, but Steve stopped him. “No. Fuck _***hic***_ me with your * _ **hic***_ clothes on.” 

Who was Danny to deny him? 

He took his time opening Steve up, dragging it out maybe a bit longer than needed _just_ because Danny likes to remind Steve that he should have listened to him in the first place. And this was part of the punishment. Steve let out a needy whine of Danny’s name. When Danny decided that Steve was ready, he unzipped his pants and released his erection as he draped himself over Steve and tugged on his hair, “Stop squirming or I’ll cuff you.” To which Steve just let out another greedy groan. 

With a smirk of satisfaction, Danny gives Steve the fucking he deserves. And they’re loud and thankful they have the house to themselves tonight. 

Steve is a sticky, sweaty, panting mess but he’s got a goofy smile on his face. Danny’s shirt is sticking to his body and he’s trying to gather the strength to do laundry before going to bed but it might not happen. They lie there, Steve naked and sated, Danny tired and cock out, catching their breath for a few minutes before Steve realizes something. 

“Holy shit…Danny! You fucked the hiccups out of me!” 

“As fun as this was…next time just listen to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this was fun to write. 
> 
>   
> You can find [My Tumblr](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/) here


End file.
